User talk:Sirnot1/archive
I'll try Changing Page Names http://runescapeclassic.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Sirnot1&action=edit Hello, we have noticed that you haven been renaming pages and adding in content to skins that say "Reborn" across multiple wikis. This is causing problems on those wikis, and could be viewed as spam. You recently received rights back, so please stop this if you want to keep them. It can be tricky working on many wikis at once, so our suggestion is to concentrate on just a couple, which will make it easier to build content and community. Please let us know what wikis you plan to concentrate on. Best, --Sarah (talk 21:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Stop it...Don't put Creditied To: Sirnot1 at the end of articles that you edit. FerrelShadow 20:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Please stop puting in the end of every article you edit you're anme thats not the point of Rs wiki, and i notice you've already been told, You might get temporialy banned from editing if you refuse to stop. so for you're own good, STOP --Bootykicker1 -Here to help, Edited at this time : 03:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) , only put you're name if you're on a talk page. You can go on every page you visted and delete you're "Credited to:" then i'll stop bugging you, but for now i won't , Because i just recently saw a " Credited To:Sirnot1" --User:Bootykicker1 -Here to help, Edited at this time : 03:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:This is manipulation... First note that this will be the only post on the subject (don't want a flame war), but...um, wow. I manipulated an accident? (How is it to my advantage? I have no vendetta against you.) I thought for a second that you and Stopme were the same. By all means then I should have posted my views on the subject, as that is very important. Plus, that is so minor, it's not even funny. How is that in any possible way "despicable, unjust, and inhumane" (the last one really got to me, "inhumane"? Are you serious? I don't think you understand the concept of inhumanity). And saying that you'd ban me for this small matter shows that you are incredibly reckless. Admins are supposed to be trusted people who are not quick to anger and not rash. I honestly can't see you getting adminship. And I apologize in advance if this hurt you in any way. -- 04:42, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I guess I was wrong when I said no more posts, but this will be the last (I have to clear these up). :1.I thought it over, and I thought that people deserved to know. If there was nothing to it, then it would not have any effect. :2.You're right, it's not factual. I have never tried to outdue you. In fact the only possible reason for your thinking of this could come from when you started creating all the Dates, (and put in the wrong templates, or it was messy), and I went and tried to fix it. I didn't mean it personally at all, and I apologize if you thought that I did. :3.What arguments? We've hardly talked before this. (literally one conversation that lasted all of 5 minutes). :4.What feud? It started when I thought you botted (like I thought with the dates), and I politely asked you not to do it again. I chose my words as to not have something like this happen. :5.I can't answer that, but the month literally just began. I hope you stop despising me. :If I admit (albeit falsely) to my "vendetta", can we get over this? It's really not important. I'm sorry for anything I have done. I hope you didn't take it the wrong way. -- 05:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) : Unblocking on RuneScape Wiki Hello Sirnot1, I am guessing that you are aware of the discussion going on at the Yew Grove regarding your account. As we would like to verify that you are not behind the vandalism that was made with the account, would you oblige to leaving a message on your RuneScape Wiki talkpage for us to run a Checkuser? I have changed your block settings and unprotected your talkpage to allow you to do so. Many thanks. Calebchiam Talk 08:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Please, next time don't make a bot to put a message on everyone's talk page. It could just have easily been on the Sitenotice. -- :Well, then you did it fast and sloppily. You put it on people's pages who haven't edited in months, so I doubt they care about the Spring event. -- 01:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::First, why did you edit as Stopme, I thought you said that he was your friend? Second of all, if some people don't edit for almost a year, they could care less. Third, you could, possibly...just...um, ask an admin? Common sense. -- 01:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC)